Rubik's Cubes
by Miss Asian
Summary: Of course, I would never beat my father. He was the most intelligent person I’d ever known in my existence. He could analyze anything. And I couldn’t even solve a freaking cube!


**Sorry for the wrong post. My internet connection was failing badly the last time I was in. I posted the other fanfic I had with Esme/Edward/Carlisle first. I'm really sorry about that. Might've confused the readers. Advanced Happy New Year!**

* * *

I was bored. _Dead bored._

I was sitting in one of the plain white couch, fiddling with the hem of my skirt. Emmett and Jasper was watching the same old football match on TV. Rosalie was running her hands on her blonde hair while glancing at the TV once in a while. Edward was playing his beautiful music on the piano. I could hear Esme silently humming in tune with Edward's music to herself upstairs and the rhythmic scratching of pencil to a paper. She was designing a house again. And Carlisle would be home by the next minute.

Could this day be any worse? It was so monotonous and… boring!

Edward's muffled chuckle echoed in the room. Nobody paid attention. I gave him a petulant look when he turned into my direction. _What?_ I asked him in my thoughts but he just shrugged his shoulders and returned in playing his piano again.

I stood up and walked outside the house. I could almost hear my father's car emerging from the highway and my gaze went blank. It was a vision again.

"_C'mon! You're a cheater!" Emmett bellowed towards Edward and everybody laughed. I was laughing, too. It was me and Carlisle's turn and he was looking smug._

My vision ended and I ran to meet Carlisle's car on the way. I _was_ excited. Five seconds had passed and I was already inside his Mercedes, half-jumping of excitement. He knew what I'd seen and smiled at me thoughtfully.

"What's that you brought?" I asked him as I searched his black bag. All I could see was his scary medical tools.

"Is there any fun that might happen, Alice?" he said as the car reached the house's driveway. I nodded as I still searched his bag. "A patient gave this pair of cubes to me and I have no idea what it was."

Carlisle reached under his seat and there were two cubes with different colors on each side. I couldn't believe my father didn't know this. I laughed.

"What is it?" he asked, curious as I set his black bag aside and toyed with the cubes in my hands. He grabbed one out and looked at it puzzlingly.

"Geez… it's just a Rubik's Cube, Carlisle. I can't believe you haven't heard of it before with you being _so_ old." I nudged his elbows playfully and he chuckled. We both got out of his car and entered the house smiling like two children.

All of the heads in the living room turned into our direction, all looking curious. Even Esme had gone downstairs to give Carlisle a peck. I started to rotate the cubes with my hands. Frankly, I didn't know how to play it. I just knew it's called a Rubik's cube.

"You need to match the colors on each side. Give me that." Edward stopped playing his piano and I threw him the cube. "Carlisle, give me that, too."

Carlisle also threw him the cube and Edward started to rotate the cube, jumbling the colors in random with fast, swift hands. It only took a second before the first cube was muzzled in random colors. He did that to the second cube, too.

"Let's have a match." He said as he threw the other cube to Emmett who caught it instantly. He was grinning like mad.

"I will win this time." He said menacingly referring to the wrestling match he had lost to Edward yesterday.

All of us made ourselves sit on the couches. Emmett and Edward were opposite each other. I was in between Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie and Jasper sandwiched beside Emmett. It was rare to see my sister curious, too. Esme was the one who refereed. "The fastest to match all the colors is the winner. In three, two, one… Go!"

Both Emmett and Edward's hands took into motion and then Edward stopped and held the color-matched cube in his hand a second later. He was fast. Emmett groaned in defeat. He hadn't even matched all the colors yet.

"Again." He scowled. Esme was the one who jumbled the cubes in same order. Then, both my brothers played again. Edward won… again.

"C'mon! You're a cheater!" Emmett bellowed and all of us laughed in unison. He smiled half-heartedly. Edward threw the already jumbled cube to me while Emmett threw his to Carlisle. My father was a bit surprised and what's that… smug? He examined the cube in every side and then looked at me, smiling.

"Do you want to play, Alice?" he asked me. I put on a brave face and nodded. I didn't even know how to play it. Edward chuckled. I looked at the cube and saw the possible moves in my _very_ reliable prognostication. Hah! I knew it!

"Don't cheat, Alice." Edward glared at me and jumbled the cube again. He threw it back at me. Carlisle was chuckling silently beside me. Esme refereed again.

"You can both do this… Three, two, one… go!"

In that instant, my mind worked on how to solve the puzzle. I flipped and rotated the cube to match the colors and I only managed to match the color blue. It only took a quarter of a second before Carlisle stopped and held the cube in his hand. All colors matched.

He was very fast. He even beat Edward's record. All of them clapped in rejoice. Even Rosalie. My mother kissed Carlisle's cheeks and continued in praising him. I sighed in defeat. Of course, I would never beat my father. He was the most intelligent person I'd ever known in my existence. He could analyze anything. And I couldn't even solve a freaking cube!

I met Edward's gaze and he gave me a thoughtful nod. My cube was already in Jasper's hands with Rosalie watching him play it with mild delight. Carlisle noticed my apathy, put his arm around my shoulders, and kissed the top of my hair.

"Do you want to know the trick?" he said, smiling.

"There's a trick?" my voice sounded like a surprised child. Carlisle simply nodded and held the cube in front of us. "Please teach me."

"Of course, dear." He said as he started to refer to the colors and how I would match them. There were numerical patterns and I should just bear it in mind. _Vampires _don't have any problem with remembering, of course. "Now, do you want to have a rematch?"

"You bet! I will win now." I said but he won again. He was much faster than the first time. I was a second late. I frowned.

"Just analyze it, Alice." Carlisle reassured. Edward and Esme were watching us; both have a smile on their faces. Emmett was watching football again, he finally gave up. Jasper and Rosalie were both hovering around the other cube. I sighed in defeat.

My vision made my eyes went blank again. I saw Esme sketching another set of blueprints on her bedroom while Carlisle was finishing up something he was writing on his laptop. I managed to get a glimpse on the screen. I almost died laughing. Edward was joining in my hysterics, too. Everyone turned their attention to me again.

"You will be a great Rubik's cube teacher, Carlisle." I said and he laughed, too.

"I was just actually thinking about it. Not that I would do it." He said to me as he planted another kiss on my forehead. And then, he let me win the third time.

"Geez, Carlisle! Don't be such an understanding person! I want a competition!" I wailed jokingly and all of them laughed. We all knew Carlisle would do anything to make us happy.

He was our loving father after all.


End file.
